


Captain America: My Muslim MILF

by Daddy_Whiteshade



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Muslim - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Whiteshade/pseuds/Daddy_Whiteshade
Summary: Captain America feels guilty for getting his Muslim neighbor's husband arrested, but based on her naughty reaction, it seems he doesn't have to worry.





	Captain America: My Muslim MILF

_Sure hope this goes well, _Steve Rogers thought to himself as he rang his neighbor’s doorbell. In one of his hands he held three boxes of pizza – two cheese, one chicken – and in the other, a bouquet of roses, which just so happened to be Khadija Samara’s favorites.

Steve had every right to be nervous. As Captain America, he was personally responsible for her husband – an agent of HYDRA – recently going to prison. Steve had always admired Khadija a great deal. Her tolerance of her often-absent husband, her independence when it came to decision-making, and her kindly yet stern demeanor towards her two children (aged seven and nine) reminded Cap of his own mother – in his eyes, these elements were the ideal type of woman.

The door opened and Steve saw Khadija in a black abaya with a matching hijab and a sad smile – a smile that became more sincere when she saw her neighbor.

“Steven!” Khadija declared when she saw him. “What a pleasant surprise! And… you have brought a meal? How thoughtful! Come in, come in!”

“Sorry to barge in like this,” Steve said as he entered. “I figured that – became of circumstances – you might like some help with dinner.”

“I haven’t cooked anything yet,” Khadija said, feeling guilty about forgetting to feed her family. Then she called out to her children, “Ebrahim! Hasan! Come to dinner!”

Her two sons came and the four of them had a lovely meal together. When the pizza was finished, the boys took turns using the bathroom before returning to their bedroom to play video games while Khadija invited Steve into the living room.

“I noticed the roses,” Khadija said with a smile. “Are they for me?”

Steve had forgotten all about them. “Oh, yes!” he said as he handed them to her. “Here you are.”

Khadija inhaled the sweet smell of them. “They are beautiful,” she said, “and they smell lovely. Thank you, Steven. Roses are my favorite.” Then she put them in an empty vase and went back to the kitchen to get some water.

Steve cleared his throat and said, “I’m sorry to hear about Jabbar. I was as surprised as you were when I found out about… well, you know.”

Khadija came back in and poured the water into the vase. “Thank you, Steven. I appreciate it. I truly do. But, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise.”

“How so?” Steve asked curiously.

“Our marriage has not been very good recently, as you’ve probably heard through the walls over the past few weeks.”

“I-I wasn’t listening.”

Khadija smiled. “Don’t lie, Steven. You are not the kind of person to stay out of an argument if it gets physical. I know you’ve probably been listening, just in case he ever struck me.”

Steve blushed. “Y-you’re right,” he confessed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologized,” Khadija said as she sat closely next to him. “In truth, I’m glad that there’s someone who cares enough to listen.” Then Khadija placed her hand on Steve’s lap and said, “You know, between the arguments and the arrest, I’ve been very lonely lately.”

Steve was shocked! “Khadija,” he said, “are you…?”

“Am I what?” Khadija asked him as she inched herself closer to his handsome face, placing her free hand on his chest.

“A-are you suggesting… something?”

“Perhaps.” At this point, Khadija was so close that Steve could feel her hot and horny breath on his mouth. She inched in closer, her lips mere centimeters away from his. “If you wish to have me,” she said, “fill the gap, Steven.”

Steve did so, leaning in enough to kiss her gently. At least, he planned to be gentle; judging by how Khadija put her hand behind his head and pulled him in closer, it was clear that she did not want gentle.

Steve wrapped his strong hands around Khadija and began to put his tongue in her mouth; she returned this sign of affection by repeating his erotic kiss, moaning like a whore as she did so.

Steve wanted to go further… until he realized that his uniform was underneath his clothing.

He parted from Khadija. “Wait,” he said while trying to think of an excuse. “This… this isn’t a good time. You’re… you’re in grief; you’re not thinking straight.”

Khadija shook her head. “I’ve only thought about kissing you ever since I realized that you were Captain America,” she said to him.

Surprised as all hell, Cap asked, “You knew?! How long have you known?!”

Khadija smiled. “I suspected,” she said, “but I didn’t know until now.”

Steve cursed at himself in his mind. “Khadija,” he said, “I’m sorry that I—”

“Arrested my no-good, terrorist husband?” Khadija asked. “Don’t apologize for that. Instead,”— she leaned in closer to him—"why don’t you make it up to me?” As she said this, she took his hand and placed it on her breast.

As Steve sat there, speechless about his darkest taboo fantasy coming true, Khadija leaned in and kissed him. She put her tongue in his mouth with a desperate, whorish moan and licked the inside of his mouth like a bear trying to get the last bit of honey from a beehive. When Steve started massaging her big, tender breast, Khadija’s pussy got wetter and her moans got louder.

When Khadija separated herself from Steve’s lips, he asked her, “What about the kids?”

“I bought them a new game today,” Khadija said, “on the grounds that they remain in their room until 8:00.” Steve looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:30.

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you?” Steve asked with a smirk after realizing that she knew he was coming.

Khadija lifted her abaya up to reveal her sopping wet, slightly-hairy pussy and a striking lack of panties. “I can be,” she said, “but only for a good boy.”

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He leapt up and pinned her down on the couch, making her giggle in excitement. He kissed her like he’d never kissed anyone before; Sharon, Bernie, and even Peggy had never felt this much passion from Steve’s mouth. As he did so, he guided his big, strong hand down her abaya until he reached her bare pussy.

Her clitoris was exposed and throbbing with whorish anticipation. The tiny slit that he would soon be entering was barely big enough to fit a nickel; Steve knew that this would be a challenge, and a fun one at that.

Steve stopped kissing her for a moment. “Do you want some ‘service’, my dear?” he asked her.

Khadija giggled. “Only if I may ‘serve’ you after,” she answered.

Steve kissed her, then kissed her chin, her neck, her chest, each breast, her belly, her waist, and then finally, her exposed clit. Khadija nearly came the second he suckled on her tiny clit, but she held back. She didn’t want to cum so soon; let Steve work for her pleasure.

He put his tongue deep inside of her pussy and began to lap up the juices inside, making her moaning sound more and more like a porno with each passing lick. He drank her pussyjuice like he had been lost in the desert and she was the perfect, beautiful oasis that saved him.

Within time, Khadija couldn’t contain herself any longer. With the cry of a slut, she came, squirting all over Steve’s face like a water gun.

“Oh no!” Khadija cried out in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Steve! I-I didn’t mean to—”

Steve put his hand to her lips and chuckled. “I need to clean this off,” he said with a smile.

Khadija knew exactly what he wanted. She stood up, removed her abaya, and wiped his face clean with it while only wearing a hijab and a smile.

When Steve was cleaned, Khadija tossed her filthy abaya to the floor, then lowered down to Steve’s crotch. She kissed his bulging zipper and asked, “It’s my turn to ‘serve,’ isn’t it?”

Steve nervously nodded. He acted confident before, but seeing her naked and so close to his rock-hard erection was doing a number on him.

Khadija unbuckled Steve’s belt as she said, “Do you suppose I could see your uniform, Captain?” Steve unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his blue shirt with the white star.

“The mask and gloves are in my apartment,” Steve said. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Khadija said as she lowered his zipper. “Next time, we’ll do it there.” Then she rubbed his huge cock through his underwear before releasing it from his cotton prison. Khadija gazed at its magnificent beauty. It was at least twice as long as her husband’s and nearly twice as thick.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked, his eye twitching at the feeling of her small hand on his member.

“It’s glorious,” Khadija said before she used her free hand to free his enormous testicles. Then she began to lick his balls as both hands stroked his massive manhood, making him moan like a virgin. Steve was so cute, Khadija couldn’t help but smile as she sucked on one of his balls, then the other.

“Khadija,” Steve said through his moaning, “if you… if you keep it up… I’m going… I’m going to…”

“Cum when you’re ready, my love,” Khadija said. “I’ll take it all.” Then she rose up to meet his cock face-to-head and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Then she amazed Steve by sticking it in and sucking like a desperate slut.

“Oh my—!” Steve said, holding back his cum. “Oh my god! Jesus Christ, this is… this is incredible!”

Khadija began moving her head back and forth, sucking more and more of Cap’s massive member. When she got about halfway down it, she began to speak to him with her mouth filled. She was fully convinced that he couldn’t understand her, but she was pleasantly surprised when Steve proved her wrong.

“I love you, too, Khadija,” Steve said in response to her cock-filled confession.

Khadija decided that this was deserving of some release. As Khadija shoved the cock as deep as it had ever gone, she tickled his balls with her tongue, causing him to cum straight down her throat. When Steve pulled his cock out of her mouth, Khadija swallowed every drop of her lover’s sweet, sweet semen and opened her mouth to prove that she was a good girl.

Steve’s cock was still rock-hard, however, so Khadija knew her job wasn’t finished. She hopped back on the couch and spread her legs like a whore. “Please use my body for your pleasure, Steve,” Khadija said as she played with her pussy. “It’s only 6:00, so make sure it lasts a good, long time.”

Ever the hero, Steve leapt into action (and into Khadija’s pussy). He pounded that tight Muslim cunt in every position he could think of; missionary, doggy, cowgirl, and everything in between was done and Khadija loved every second of it. She would grind her ass up and down on Steve’s massive dong whenever he wasn’t slamming himself into her like a bullet train.

At 7:45, as Khadija bounced on his lap reverse-cowgirl style, Steve told her, “I-I’m going to cum, Khadija.”

“Do it!” She demanded as she bounced up and down with a lewd, whorish expression on her face. “Cum, my love! You’ve earned it!”

“Where do you want me to do it?” he asked her like a gentleman.

“Inside!” she cried out, not even thinking of the consequences (not that she would have cared). Steve wasn’t thinking of them, either, so he grabbed a hold of her hips, held her down, and came buckets straight into her fertile womb. She screamed out in pleasure and shock, twitching every so often from today’s twenty-fourth orgasm.

Back in the boys room, they continued playing their new game without any sort of realization of the noise from outside.

Khadija slumped onto Steve’s sweaty, heaving body. She gave him a peck on the lips and thanked him for the most glorious sexual encounter of her life.

He helped her up, she got a new abaya from her room, and the two of them redressed just in time for the boys to leave their room. Then the four of them got ice cream.

It wasn’t long after that Steve and his pregnant Arabic neighbor got married. She and her sons converted to Christianity so that they could have a Catholic wedding, but she still kept her abaya and hijab… something she only wore at night.


End file.
